Diabetes mellitus is a metabolic disorder characterized by the failure of body tissues to oxidize carbohydrates at the normal rate. Its most important factor is a deficiency of insulin. During the last 60 years people suffering from diabetes have been greatly aided by receiving controlled amounts of insulin. To the present time, the insulin used by diabetics has been isolated from animal pancreases, generally bovine and porcine. Both bovine and porcine insulin differ structurally from insulin generated by the human pancreas. Recently, it has become possible, by recombinant DNA methodology, to produce insulin identical to that produced by the human pancreas. The use of such insulin will enable the diabetic to more closely mimic the natural system than heretofore has been possible.
Nevertheless, it long has been recognized that administration of insulin to the diabetic is alone insufficient to restore and/or maintain the normal metabolic state. Although insulin has its manifested effect on carbohydrate metabolism, diabetes mellitus carries additional disorders, most if not all of which are related to the structure and function of blood vessels. The deficiencies leading to these disorders rarely are completely corrected by conventional insulin therapy.
Those vascular abnormalities associated with diabetes often are referred to as "complications of diabetes". They consist generally of microangiopathic changes resulting in lesions in the retina and the kidney. Neuropathy represents an additional diabetic complication which may or may not be related directly or indirectly to the noted microangiopathic changes. Examples of specific manifestations of diabetes complications are (1) diseases of the eye, including retinopathy, cataract formation, glaucoma, and extraocular muscle palsies; (2) diseases of the mouth, including gingivitis, increased incidence of dental caries, periodontal disease, and greater resorption of the alveolar bone; (3) motor, sensory, and autonomic neuropathy; (4) large-vessel disease; (5) microangiopathy; (6) diseases of the skin, including xanthoma diabeticorum, necrobiosis lipoidica diabeticorum, furunculosis, mycosis, and pruritis; (7) diseases of the kidneys, including diabetic glomerulosclerosis, arteriolar nephrosclerosis, and pyelonephritis; and (8) problems during pregnancy, including increased incidence of large babies, stillbirths, miscarriages, neonatal deaths, and congenital defects.
Many, and perhaps all, of the diabetic complications are the result of the failure of insulin alone to restore the body to its natural hormonal balance.
This invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions and methods that more nearly achieve and maintain natural hormonal homeostasis in a diabetic state than can be achieved by administration of insulin alone.